narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinshō
Kinshō (キンショウ, Kinshō; Literally meaning "Golden Scales") is a young golden dragon and the familiar of Himiko. He is created from the ashes of the first flame that Himiko could mould through the practice of . Ever since then he has been with her, now, affiliated to Sunagakure of the Land of Wind and a member of Team Temari. Personality With little interaction to the 'outside world', Kinshō has something in common with his master: the wariness about outsiders. As such, the small dragon seems to be a protective little dragonkin for those that he deems acceptable in his family. It's why Kinshō seems to be at most comfort with Himiko, their clan and the other members of Team Temari. With the aforementioned in mind, Kinshō has a playful demeanour with the team members; each individually different. For an example with Zenjou Kaguya, Kinshō nibbles on the former's body parts as a form of affection. However, Kinshō still is an aggressive animalistic creature who will snap at intruders. One manner that he shows his aggressiveness is through growling at the foe: showing off his sharp teeth. Despite so, Kinshō is still often misunderstood and underestimated which he could easily overthrow with his "true form". One that could dominate the skies with its loud searing roars. Appearance Abilities Kinshō is a member of the Ōhirume Clan which implies that he has the potent to use the Heavenly Flames. As a dragon-type of familiar, he is capable of flying long distances for long periods. * Advanced Senses: Being a dragonkin allows Kinshō to have a keen sense and a sharper set of eyes. He uses this to his advantage to scout the surroundings for potential foes. * Familiar Bond: Through the growth of Kinshō and Himiko the pair became quite inseparable from one another. Their master-familiar bond grew too which leads to them discovering new possibilities. ::For one: The Yin Release is an essential matter in this new discovery. It allows Kinshō to "open" a mental connection with Himiko, allowing him to share his enhanced vision. The disadvantage of the first is that Himiko could be unable to witness what happens in her surrounding. Therefore Kinshō only uses it when he is assured that his master is in a safe area. ::Second: Through this he can speak in "Dragonage" with her, however, she is unable to respond back to him in the connection. It's a one-sided skill. * Heavenly Flames Secret Technique: Unnamed: In the years that Himiko and he have been together their master-servant bond has grown to something more than that. This allowed them to develop a special skill, which seems to be awfully a lot like the Kinjutsu technique, Heavenly Flames Descending the Sky, and yet it is far from it. Himiko can channel her spiritual energy into Kinshō, which will increase the size of the mythical creature. Eventually this leads that Kinshō grows his strength: fangs, physical strength and powerful flames, however. While Himiko exposed to be capable of doing this, she has yet to show it to her superiors from Suna. Trivia * Kinshō is one of the last familiars born in the Ōhirume Clan. * He rarely speaks the language that Team Temari understands. However, he speaks fluent "Dragonuage" that is assumed to be an ancient language within the Ōhirume Clan.